Bob Barbour
Bob Barbour is the main protagonist of the Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise series and the owner of Bob Barbour's Barbershop. Bob is a middle-aged, Caucasian man which a brown bowl cut, a red nose, a moustache, dark brown sideburns, and a blue shirt with brown strips next to the shoulder areas Bob is kind-hearted and good-natured. He is seen being calm and nice to a kid, who is a frequent customer. He also cried when he reunited with his dad who he didn't see for 7 years. Additionally, he seems to love his pet cat, Shampoo. The Kid '''- The Kid is a returning customer turned worker at Bob's shop, he is seen coming to the store with a surprise for Bob under his hat. The first surprise was Bob's tiny dad, who the kid said he found in a pack of peanuts. The second surprise was that the kid used his hair to hold a gun and tried to rob Bob, but was unsuccessful when Bob got the kid's dad who said that the kid should work for Bob. The third surprise was a kitten who made the kid's allergies start reacting. '''Bob's 'Dahd '- Bob's Dahd is the father of Bob. A kid found him in a pack of peanuts and returned him to Bob. Bob was shocked and tearful, saying that its been seven years and that he and his mother went to the dad's funeral. The dad then apologized and said that he was ready to become a family again and asked for a haircut, which Bob gave. 'The Kid's Dahd '- Bob teamed up with The kid's father when the kid started changing into an emo juvenile delinquent. The kid tried to mug Bob with a gun, but instead of giving him money, Bob got the kid's dad to tutor the kid into being normal. The dad told the kid that he was going to work for Bob after the situation, to which the kid agreed. 'Shampoo '- Shampoo is Bob's kitten who was given to him by the kid. Bob thought it was adorable, named it, and decided to adopt it. "Welcome to Bob Barbour's Barbershop, kid, how can I help ya?" '' ''"Dad. It's been seven years! M-Me and mom went to your funeral!" "Hey, take it easy, kid, I'll give you the money. Just be careful, might get more than ya bargained for." "You work for Bob Barbour now." "This little kitten is for me? Aww, I'm gonna call you Shampoo." * In the credits of the Barber Bob videos, it says that Bob was played by: ** D. Wayne Johnson '' ** ''Huge Pacman '' ** ''Joke Bloke '' ** ''Kill Fury ** Dim Bluescreen ** Man Blackvoid ** Tim Scary ** Tickless Rage * Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise * Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise 2: Electic Shaveroo * Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise 3: Dye Another Day * 100000 Subscriber LUMPCRATE UNBOXING Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Barber Bob's Hairy Surprise Category:Employed Characters